Modern software development is evolving away from the client-server model toward network-based processing systems that provide access to data and services via the Internet or other networks. In contrast to traditional systems that host networked applications on dedicated server hardware, a “cloud” computing model allows applications to be provided over the network “as a service” supplied by an infrastructure provider. The infrastructure provider typically abstracts the underlying hardware and other resources used to deliver a customer-developed application so that the customer no longer needs to operate and support dedicated server hardware. The cloud computing model can often provide substantial cost savings to the customer over the life of the application because the customer no longer needs to provide dedicated network infrastructure, electrical and temperature controls, physical security and other logistics in support of dedicated server hardware. A customer relationship management (CRM) system is one example of an application that is suitable for deployment as a cloud-based service.
As another example, cloud-based service may provide a platform for users of a community, such as a place of work, to communicate with one another and otherwise share information. The cloud-based service and the administrators of the community are continuously attempting to increase the user participation and utility of these systems.